User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Thank you for your edits on my Nikila article. So I see no one has made a Toa Cordak article. So can I make an article that names some of the unamed members. Could we start making articles about them. Can other members contribute to it. So there was one question you didn't answer If I 3d print a shapeways mask can I take a picture and use it. Or can I put it on a Moc. also can I make small edits to the mask and upload it Well can I make a canon article for everyone called Toa Cordak. People can edit it and write stories about the unknown members. From now on I will ask you about a questionable image when i wan't to use it. Well You said someone would do the Mask of Intangability. I started it out but can you have someone edit it and put an image one it. -- User:Mysteryman3177 I’m sorry for making that article but why did you delete it. There were no rules broken on it can you bring it back soon. I like editing canon articles they are my purpose on this wikia. I like how you are putting Shapeways renders on this wiki. Can you do that for the masks of intangibility and mutation, I need to have images for them because I am making characters in the toa dakhnan storyline with those masks May I make a canon article on the toa Cordak. Can you support it and get everyone to contribute to making deceased members.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:23, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Finish Zero Hour - And Judgment Day Bob the doctor, Why did you delete the image of the mask of Intangability it didn't break any rules whatsoever and was 100% made by me. What should I have done with the image.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:05, October 25, 2018 (UTC) You no my Great Spirit Pridak Universe. Can you help me improve it, Please. Don't you like the concept of the league of six kindoms deposing Mata Nui. Please edit the article and comment on my page. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:54, October 31, 2018 (UTC) I fixed most if not all grammer issues is it enough now can you check it out and can you point out the issues. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2018 (UTC) I fixed the article and fallowed the guidelines on the policy. Can you put the remaining problems in the talk pageMysteryman3177 (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Well can you look over it, I fixed everything.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:04, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Well do you like the article, what is your opinion about the concept. I fixed the grammar on the article please tell me this is enough grammar fixing.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC) I've actually thought about exactly that today and just checked the wiki to write you about it too. We do think alike sometimes don't we Now's a pretty good time to get started, I think. Probably best to discuss this via chat somehow? Also a way to catch up maybe, we haven't really talked in months. -- 14:23, November 8, 2018 (UTC) I have had some experience since last time I asked you about this. but now I was wondering if I could make a toa Cordak article. If no can you make it for me.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:03, November 12, 2018 (UTC)